Lily's Sercert
by TheGothicFearie
Summary: During his final year at Hogwarts Harry and is wife to be ( Ginny) find out Harry's mother's most gaurded sercert. Read to find out what it is and please review
1. The Begining

Lily's Secret  
  
Chapter 1 The Beginning  
  
Each year at Hogwarts, Harry learned something new about this mother and father. Never understanding his mother secret.  
  
But this year being his final year at Hogwarts he would find out the deepest secret of his mothers.  
  
" Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ginny (his wife to be).  
  
" Nothing, I have just found a letter from Draco's father to my mother!" replied Harry.  
  
"No way!! Are you sure that this is not one of Draco's jokes." asked Ginny  
  
" I honestly don't think so, sweetie," explained Harry.  
  
As Harry began to read the letter he felt that his heart was going to break with sadness.  
  
" Harry, what does it say?" asked Ginny.  
  
As Harry stared to read aloud Ginny's mouth dropped.  
  
" My Dearest Lily,  
  
I don't know how much longer I can go with out you in my life. I hate that Potter, please meet me the Great Hall tonight. I must talk to you. Please come. I love you!!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
L.Malfoy"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that you mother loved Draco's father." replied Ginny.  
  
" I know I hate Draco even more now!" Harry told Ginny.  
  
For the first time in Harry's life he was going to talk to Draco with kindness and friendship.  
  
" Malfoy, we need to talk. Get over here now." demanded Harry.  
  
" Go away Potter, I'm talking to my Pansy!!" sneered Draco.  
  
"Fine I'll just ask you father about this letter my self!!" said Harry.  
  
" What letter? Pansy I'll be right back." said Draco.  
  
Harry and Draco walked away from Slytherin table and began to talk.  
  
"Okay, what do you want I'm very busy?" snapped Draco.  
  
" Read this first!!"asked Harry.  
  
As Draco began to read he letter his mouth dropped.  
  
"Where did you get this letter from?" demanded Draco.  
  
"I found it with my stuff." answered Harry.  
  
"So, let me see. You want me to send an owl to my father and ask him if he remembers the letter?" asked Draco  
  
"Come on, Malfoy you know that you want to know if it is true." replied Harry.  
  
" Okay I'll do it. If it is true I'm going to kill you!" snapped Draco.  
  
" Thanks." Said Harry.  
  
" Whatever! May I go back to my Pansy?" asked Draco.  
  
" I don't care!" said Harry  
  
Draco walked back over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Pansy.  
  
" Baby, What's going on?" asked Pansy.  
  
Draco said nothing; he just hugged and kissed her. On the other hand Harry did the same wit Ginny.  
  
" What happened?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I'll tell you later in the Gryffindor common room." Answered Harry.  
  
" Okay, do you think that Pansy and Draco make the perfect Slytherin couple?" asked Ginny.  
  
" Yeah, but their not the one of the two most perfect couple in Gryffindor." Said Harry.  
  
"But who are the most perfect Gryffindor couples?" asked Ginny.  
  
" Well you and me and Ron and Hermione." Said Harry.  
  
Ginny said nothing she just put her arms around Harry and kissed him softly. After leaving the Great Hall the realized that they were late meeting Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. Walking hand in hand they arrived at the common room. It was late and everyone else was in bed.  
  
"Sorry we're late." Said Harry and Ginny  
  
" It's okay we were just talking." replied Ron.  
  
" So how was dinner tonight?" asked Hermione.  
  
" It was okay, but why where you not there?" replied Ginny.  
  
"We were talking about some of classes." Said Ron (as he winked at Hermione).  
  
" Well I'm going to bed!" said Hermione.  
  
" Yeah me too, I'm very tried, Good night you too." Said Ron  
  
Ron and Hermione went up stairs to the dormitories.  
  
" Do you really think that they are going to bed?" asked Ginny  
  
" Nope!" replied Harry  
  
They both laughed and Ginny smiled. He moved closer to Harry and put her arms around him. He smiled and put his arms around him. Seeing how they were in only people in the common room the laid down on the couch holding each other. Soon or a later they fell asleep.  
  
" Harry, Ginny wake up!" said Ron.  
  
Ron began to shake Harry.  
  
" Okay, I'm up now!" said Harry.  
  
" Ginny, Ginny wake up!" said Hermione.  
  
" I'll get her up. You two go a head and we'll be there I promise." Replied Harry  
  
As Ron and Hermione left the common room. Harry leaded over and kissed Ginny softly. She turned beat red and woke up.  
  
" Come on, sweetie we have to go to breakfast." Said Harry  
  
" Okay, let's go." Replied Ginny.  
  
Again Harry Kissed Ginny to make sure that she was awake. Together they left for the Great Hall. Hand in hand the reached the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione saved them sits. So they sat next to them.  
  
" Potter, I've sent the owl." Screamed Draco. 


	2. Owl post

1 Chapter Two: Owl Post  
  
After a few months went by and still no letter from Draco's father. Until one day.  
  
"Potter, come over here I have a letter from my father." Screamed Draco.  
  
" Malfoy I'm coming. Bye Ginny!" replied Harry.  
  
As Harry walked over to the Slytherin table Draco did the same. He wanted it were no one could even hear them.  
  
" Okay, lets get one thing straight! I don't like you anymore then you like me, but this came this morning and I thought we should read it together." Said Draco.  
  
As they read the letter aloud their mouths dropped.  
  
" Dear Draco,  
  
Yes son. It is true I do remember the letter. I did love Lilly but this was before I meet your mother. Please try to understand and try not to be mad. It was a very long time ago.  
  
Your father,  
  
L.Malfoy"  
  
" Oh, my gosh. It is true. We could have been brothers." Said Draco.  
  
" Shut up!!!" replied Harry.  
  
Draco went so red he looked like an apple.  
  
" What is it Potter. You think your better then Malfoy blood?" demanded Draco.  
  
" No but if I turned out like you I would go crazy." screamed Harry.  
  
After being insulted and rudely talked to by Harry. Draco went back to Pansy. Harry went back to Ginny  
  
"Is it true Harry," asked Ginny?  
  
"Yes, Ginny it is true," replied Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"Hold on what did me miss," demanded Ron!  
  
"Nothing guys this is between a few people," replied Harry.  
  
"Come on Harry what does Ginny know and not us," asked Hermione?  
  
"Ok I will tell you," replied Harry.  
  
As Harry began to explain with Ginny's help. Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped. They had never realized that about Harry's mom.  
  
"Are you sure," asked Ron?  
  
"Yeah we're sure. Draco wrote is father a few months ago," replied Harry.  
  
"Really. Is that why he was talking to him this morning," asked Hermione?  
  
"Yes Ginny and myself went to Draco about it," replied Harry.  
  
"Wait Harry, Malfoy knew about it before us," demanded Ron!  
  
"Yes we did not want you to know about it," answered Ginny.  
  
"Shut up Ginny. What do you know about it? You are just Harry's girlfriend," snapped Ron.  
  
"Um. She is going to be my wife guys," said Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione mouths dropped again. How could they not know about this?  
  
"What did you say," asked Ron?  
  
"We are engaged," replied Harry.  
  
"Does mom know about this," asked Ron?  
  
"Yes she does. She thinks it is great," replied Ginny.  
  
"Really," asked Hermione?  
  
Hermione hugged Ginny and Harry. Ron shuck Harry's hand.  
  
"I am happy for the both of you," said Ron and Hermione in unison. 


	3. Lily's Secert

1 Chapter 3: Lily's Secret  
  
A few more months went and there was nothing. No letter from Draco's father. During this time Draco found something in with his tuff that he never would have thought would ever have been there before.  
  
" Potter, Potter, POTTER," screamed Draco.  
  
" What is it Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
" I found this. Look at the names on it." Demanded Draco.  
  
As Harry looked at the blanket he saw the names L.E.& L.M. I wonder what this blanket could be.  
  
" Potter, this just came." Said Draco.  
  
" Okay Malfoy lets read it." Replied Harry.  
  
Harry and Draco began to read the letter aloud and as they did the looked do scared and dumbfounded.  
  
" Dear Draco,  
  
I thought that this secret would die with me but I guess by now you have found a baby blanket and are thinking what it this and why do I have it. Well it is Lily's and my daughter's baby blanket.  
  
Your father,  
  
L.Malfoy"  
  
" Potter, can you believe that. My father and your mother had a child that no one ever knew about it. Do you think my mother knows?" said Draco.  
  
" I don't know anything at the moment Draco. Do you think my father knows? So I guess in some way we really are brother?" replied Harry.  
  
" I'll ask my dad to explain everything to me in a letter and I will call you over when it comes in so we both can read it and see what really happened." Said Draco.  
  
" Okay, that I will work I guess but do you really think he will tell us everything or do you think he will only tell us half?" asked Harry.  
  
" No I will make sure we know everything if that is okay with you?" asked Draco.  
  
" That's fine, thanx Malfoy. But don't tell anyone you hear me." Replied Harry.  
  
"Okay but you do the same thing." Answered Draco.  
  
As Harry and Draco walked back to Gryffindor and Slytherin tables they kept thinking that they are brother in some way. Both never wanted to be brother but they cannot help if that is what their parent wanted that's what they would have to be.  
  
" What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
" Nothing, I was just talking to Malfoy about something." Said Harry  
  
" About what?" said Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
" I wish I could tell you guys but I can not. It is to big for me to explain." Replied Harry.  
  
" Please tell me." They all asked.  
  
" Okay, Draco got another letter from his father. And inside told him about how Draco found a baby blanket." Said Harry.  
  
" What baby blanket." They all asked.  
  
" We think that my mother and Draco's father had a baby girl." Said Harry.  
  
Harry pulled out the blanket and showed everyone the name on it they could not believe that it was true.  
  
" Harry, how could that be everyone would see if your mom was going to have a baby?" Asked Hermione.  
  
" I don't know of anything right know but Draco is asking his father to explain everything so we will know." Answered Harry.  
  
" So does this mean that you guys are brother in some way?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry quickly changes the subject and asked Ginny when she wanted the wedding to be.  
  
"Harry, I don't know when I want it to be. Do you have any thoughts?"  
  
" This summer." Replied Harry.  
  
"WHAT? This summer are you going crazy?" demanded Ginny.  
  
" Nope, but here's I see it. Next year you will be in you last year at Hogwarts and I will able to get a job and take care of you. The choice is yours and I will not make you do anything until you are ready. The date it totally up to you." Answered Harry.  
  
" I Love you Harry maybe this summer will be good." Answered Ginny.  
  
" I love you too." Replied Harry. 


	4. The Explanation

1 Chapter 4: The Explanation  
  
Coming to the end of the school year Draco get the final letter from his father. The only letter that could explain everything to him and Harry. It was the last month of school. When the letter came.  
  
"Potter, Potter, Potter, its came. It is final here come now." Screamed Draco.  
  
" Malfoy I'm coming." Replied Harry.  
  
Harry kissed Ginny good-bye and started to walk over to the Slytherin talk. Ginny on the other hand was talking to Hermione about the wedding that was coming up so soon. Draco left the Slytherin table and started at the Gryffindor table. He kissed Pansy good-bye and they met in the middle.  
  
" What were you doing?" asked Draco.  
  
" Nothing you?" replied Harry.  
  
" Nothing, anyway this letter cam this morning and I thought you would like to read it with me." Answered Draco.  
  
" Okay, I guess so." Said Harry.  
  
" You guess so? Do you not want to know what has happened about 18 years ago?" Asked Draco.  
  
" Yes I do but I was kind of of busy." Replied Harry.  
  
" Give me the letter Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
" Wait a minute." Said Draco.  
  
" Dear Draco,  
  
How do I put this so you would understand? I do not know what to say really but only the truth. I also know it may hurt but try to understand. I am going to tell you everything to the best that I can.  
  
A long time ago before I met you mother, I was with Lily. We did everything together but everyone knew that she was going to marry James Potter. But before they got too serious it was she and myself. It is true about that letter I wanted her to meet me in the Great Hall that night. She did. We walked down to the Quidditch field. I'm sure you can guess what happened next.  
  
After a few days she told me she was going to have a baby. I told her that maybe it would be best if we gave it up. She did not say anything and just did what I had asked. No one has seemed to realize that she was going to have a baby. I had found a spell to find it so one would notice. But just as I had feared Lily married James and I met your mother. Your mother knows everything; we told ourselves that we would never tell our children. We did not until now. Lily and myself have a daughter and I do believe that she is in Ravenclaw. But that is all I know. I don't even know her name.  
  
One thing is for sure that your and Harry are brother in some way. Lily and my self came together in one way and we have stated together even thought everything. Please do not be angry. I love you and your are my son. Don't ever forget that you hear me.  
  
Your father,  
  
L.Malfoy"  
  
" So we are brother?" asked Draco.  
  
" I guess, we know everything now." Replied Harry. 


End file.
